Inevitable: The  Last Night Together
by Half of Halves
Summary: Peeta's thoughts and reflections as Katniss joins him on the rooftop of the training center. Set during CF, for the Quarter Quell. One-shot/ Songfic inspired by Anberlin's "Inevitable"


_A/N: Inspired by Anberlin's "Inevitable," I wrote this songfic/ oneshot. Enjoy and please review. :)_

There is this one place that is heaven on earth for me. Amidst the artificial Capitol lies the rooftop of the Training Center. Nestled together, a night before the Quarter Quell, we've found our temporary haven. A sweet escape untainted by them, at least for now. I take in these moments, hearing her breathe lightly. My hands find their way into her hair. Fiddling with the straight locks, I make up the excuse that I'm really practicing tying knots. Her prep team will hate it for sure, but she doesn't seem to mind.

This is one of the few times when she lets her defenses down around me. Maybe it has to do with the nights we spent together on the train, only having each other as a solace in our dreadful misery. Lately, she seems to be opening up more and I think I'm doing something right.

I examine her lovely face and features. Soft and delicate skin on her face. Beautiful. There's not even a hint of a scowl. I take in the vanilla fragrance of her raven black hair as it flows through my finger tips. Those stunning gray eyes are half-open, fluttering a little, but refusing to give into fatigue. I doubt she can fight it much longer. For once, everything feels so real. Maybe she loves me back.

_Do you remember when we were just kids_

_And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss?_

_Schoolyard conversations taken to heart_

_And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were_

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**

_We don't have the nicest playgrounds in District 12 and our schoolyard is even worse. There are no slides or swings. Not even monkey bars to venture across. It's only a field of dirt, with some patches of grass here and there. To some people, it's unsuitable for the students to play on. They think it's morbid and awful, but to us kindergartners, it's perfect. It's everything we need it to be. For example, yesterday it was a castle and today it's a grand pirate ship. Delly Cartwright has been taken captive by the evil pirates. My team of fishermen have to save Delly before they kill her. Our mission was about to __be a success, until I directed our cardboard boat onto the other side of the schoolyard, designated for my classmates from the Seam._

_ Ever since the day she stole my heart with that angelic voice, I have admired her from afar. Today at recess is no different. Distracting me from the game, I stare in awe at the little girl playing hopscotch in the dirt. Her two braids are happily jumping along with her as she plays. While I'm in my own little world, where I would be saving Katniss Everdeen from the evil pirates, instead of Delly, the pirates destroy my cardboard boat and retrieve Delly for a second time. I hear her distant protests about me not paying attention, but then the bell rings, signaling us to head back inside the school building._

Here and now as the sunset splatters wonderful hues across the sky, the corners of my lips rise a bit, forming a smile. That little girl with the two braids is now a young woman with a single braid and is resting on my lap. Only in my dreams could I imagine a moment like this.

_I wanna break every clock_

_The hands of time can never move again_

_We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives_

_Is it over now?_

_Is it over now?_

Her small pink lips are parted just a tiny bit as we sit in silence. Our previous conversation must have tired her out because she is dozing off more. I've kissed those lips more times than I can count, yet those kisses were mostly a shallow front for the Capitol audience who ate up the "Star-Crossed Lovers" act.

Then there's Gale, her best friend. He seems to care a lot about her too. I even heard through the grapevine that he kissed her once after we returned from the Hunger Games.

_I wanna be your last first kiss that you'll ever have._

What a piece of luck that Reaping turned out to be. I got to meet the girl of my dreams after eleven years of not having to strength to talk to her face to face; it took us getting thrown into an arena for a fight to the death on national television.

_Amazing how life turns out the way that it does_

_We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love._

Unfortunately, it's dark out and it is getting chilly. Her body is shaking a little, but the warmth radiating from my body is probably preventing her from getting too cold. If only I could freeze these last moments and live in them forever. Even if she never loves me back, she will _always_ hold my heart. It'll probably set me up for another heartbreak, but she is worth it

_I wanna be your last, first kiss_

_That you'll ever have (that you'll ever have)_

_I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have)_

_Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide_

_I wanna be your last, first kiss for all time _

Once I overheard my father talking with a few customers in the bakery about love. The florist said that the greatest token of love would be to lay down your life for another person. Considering that at this time tomorrow, we'll be in the arena again, that's exactly what I plan on doing.


End file.
